Mystic Flames
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: Sequel to Twisted Loyalties. New York is in danger! Darkness threatens to swallow the Turtles whole, and there only hope is Karai? But she's dead, or isn't she? Working together with her killer ,Raphael, and an old witch friend from her past, Karai will help her family finally put an end to the Shredder's reign, and unite Splinter with a loved one as well. Please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1: Life Fades

**Mystic Flames**

 **By: Phoenix Ride**

 **Ch.1: Life Fades**

From the beginning, everything in her life had been a lie. It had been a hard truth, and when it was first discovered, Karai tried to reject it with all of her might. This couldn't be… Shredder couldn't be her enemy…

He had raised and cared for her since she was young. Hamato Yoshi was the villain! He had slain her mom!

But when she met the Turtles, they stood firm that this fact wasn't true, and it was only until Karai attempted to deceive them all that she finally started to believe that she was Splinter's Miwa.

The pictures in the frames, the sadness of his words, nothing could be faked like that.

Oroku Saki was the one responsible for all her pain; kidnapping her, slaying her mother, keeping the truth secret for so long. He needed to be taken down! Destroyed…once and for all!

Oh, if only it would be that easy, but there was more torment to follow, mutation, as she was strung up as bait, in order to lure the turtles to their doom.

Shredder had no qualms when it came to risking his fake daughter's life. And after that unfortunate day, he had been attempting to capture and control her ever since.

Eventually, he succeeded, but Karai knew that even though Saki stated otherwise, he cared little about curing her mutated state.

She was nothing more than a tool, a weapon that would mindlessly fight beside him, helpless to obey his every command.

The mind control serum was the symbol of that very fear. A weapon that could be used to control her at last, and anyone else who wouldn't bow to Shredder's will.

First he had used it on the Mutanimals, Raphael, and then herself. It was a terrifying experience to endure.

But the most terrifying sight of all came not to long after Shredder's mind control spell was broken on her. When she was captured and forced to suffer witness as her brothers blindly fought against each other, trying to slice each other to shreds.

She had just reunited with her family and now they were all going to suffer under the horror of Shredder's dark illusion. Their lives wouldn't end in honorable or fair combat, but by cowardice and deceit.

"We have to stop them," thought Karai desperately after Splinter freed her cell.

Like a flash, she sprinted towards Leo, and somehow managed to stop him from killing his bros. Somehow, she had managed to break through to all three of her brothers minds and shatter the dark illusion consuming their thoughts.

Relief flooded through Karai once she knew that her brothers were safe, and things could be normal again. But then, her mind shifted towards her missing brother, the one who stood mostly still while the others had fought.

"Raphael," thought Karai. What had Shredder done to him?

The red-masked turtle hadn't even moved until Splinter came in and engaged Shredder in combat. Karai looked over to the conflict right now, and grinned with relief as she spotted her real father sitting down hard upon the Shredder's chest.

Saki was defeated. They had won.

However, before Karai could even celebrate in her mind, she noticed that something seemed off about Raphael. The red-masked turtle stood just behind Splinter his eyes in, again, that vacant stare.

Silently, he triggered the trigger for the gauntlets on his hands, letting the two long, lethal blades slide out to their full length. His green eyes focused on Splinter, as he raised up his hands to strike.

Knowing that her father was unaware of the death looming towards him, Karai quickly shifted into her snake form and dashed towards Splinter at lightning speed.

Though she was moving fast, time seemed to slow, and the seconds blurred as Raphael's hand came closer and closer to Splinter's back.

The next moment Karai remembered was filled with nothing but pain, as she collapsed on the ground, eyes fighting against the darkness. Her back burned as blood spilled around her sides.

Voices faded in and out of her head as she and her family escaped back into the sewers. She could feel Splinter holding her tightly in his arms.

"Miwa," Splinter sadly breathed.

Karai smiled as she looked up at her father, determined to breathe out her last words.

"To think…" she gasped " this is the end…just after…I found….my family."

She saw her father's eyes go down as her turtle brothers also dropped their gaze. Raphael stood far away from everyone, knowing that he was the cause of her pain.

"Dad…" continued Karai, feeling the last ember of her life fade away. " I love you."

"And I love you too my little Miwa," said Master Splinter, holding Karai's hand.

After that moment, Karai breathed her last, and she was dead.


	2. Chapter 2: The Nexus Calls

**Ch.2: The Nexus Calls**

Meanwhile, over in Japan, a dark female figure was busy practicing her katas under the light of the full moon, slicing her crescent-shaped blades sharply through the air as her hair drifted in the wind. Her moves were smooth and flawless, and her amber eyes lit up with.

"Hmm," mumbled the figure, as she landed in her final pose. After all these years, she still had the skills.

"Shinigami" suddenly called out a voice to the figure in the dark " That is enough for now. Come inside and have some tea."

"Alright," said Shinigami, sheathing her weapons as she walked over to join her master, when all of a sudden, a strange sensation overwhelmed her brain, making her pause.

Instantly, fast and furious images flashed throughout Shinigami's mind, images of a young ninja in training, whose father was a powerful leader of a frightening ninja clan. Memories on how she was desperate to please her father, and how Shinigami befriended her one night.

"Karai," Shinigami thought, as the images finally stopped and she looked upward towards the sky.

The young witch could tell that something bad had just happened to her, like Karai was gone but still reaching out to be saved. The bond that Shinigami shared with the young ninja was still a mystery to her, and she hadn't seen Karai in a long time.

Now it was if the universe was calling out to her, saying that she needed to bring Karai back.

"But how?" Shinigami wondered, and pondered if the Elders in the Nexus should know about this.

"Shinigami," her master, and the witch decided to shelf all of her concerns aside.

For now, she would sit loyally and drink her master's tea. Then tomorrow, maybe a trip was in store.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a place where space and time had no cause, a pair of eyes slowly opened and closed themselves, awakening to the bright light.

"Wha…where am I?" wondered a female voice out loud.

Slowly, the weary figure rose, pressing a palm to her forehead as she tried to focus, taking in the details of the room. Colored a ghostly yellow-white, the room the female found herself in was large and bare. The only piece of furniture that seemed to be present was the bed she was laying on, and no doors or windows could be seen.

"Where am I?" the female thought again, and all of a sudden, a tall figure suddenly ghosted through the walls.

"Aw" said the figure " you are awake. Nice to meet you Karai."

The figure was that of a female, with long, dark hair and silver eyes. She looked old but felt ageless, and there was an aura of power around her that demanded respect. However, given Karai's current situation, respect was the last thing on her mind right.

"What's going on here? Where am I?" said Karai tired of being confused.

"You cannot remember?" said the women, ignoring the threat in the ninja's tone. " You died. You gave your life to save your family, and just may earn a second chance."

"My family," thought Karai, and started to think over the last moments of her death. Her father holding, telling him that she loved him. The pain of the memories nearly brought tears to her eyes.

"Yes" said the woman, as she read Karai's thoughts " It was hard for them as well, especially for the turtle who wielded the blade."

With that said, the walls around them changed, and an image of Raphael showed, depressed and guilty over what he had done, no longer feeling like he belonged.

"Raphael," Karai thought in her mind. " My death really hit him that hard?"

"The Fire Child needs our help" said the woman " Without him, darkness threatens to destroy everything in its path."

"Fire Child?" said Karai " What do you mean? And what did you mean by saying that I might get a second chance?"

"Patience Child and you will have the answers" said the woman " but right now, the Nexus calls."


	3. Chapter 3: Shredder's Ambition

**Ch.3: Shredder's Ambition**

Karai could hardly believe her eyes as her mysterious guide led her into the Nexus. The Nexus truly was a beautiful place. Sparkling waterfalls fell down from high, stone cliffs, as beautiful vegetation bloomed everywhere very colorful to the eye. A gilded palace, shining red and gold, stood out like a jewel on high mountaintop, looking over all the land.

It was the palace Karai was being taken to right now, and she wondered just what kind of secrets could lye waiting inside.

She did not have to wonder for long as she and her guide finished climbing up the stone steps and entered the palace doors. The inside was amazing. Beautiful, orient, mystical. None of the old shogun palaces Karai had seen in Japan even compared to this.

"Lady Daimyo" said a large, brown-colored fox, bowing as the two women walked up " Welcome back my Lord."

"Thank you Ninjara" said the silver-eyed woman " I guess you and Alopex did alright when I was gone?"

"Of course Milady" said Ninjara " Who is your guest?"

"This is Karai" said the Lady Daimyo " I believe that you're already aware of her."

"Yes" said Ninjara, then bowed to Karai " It's nice to meet you. Your friend Shinigami has put in a request to visit, but before she arrives…Milady I think that you should be informed on what's happening down on Earth."

"Yes, please explain," said the Lady Daimyo.

So Ninjara did as they walked, entering into the Turnstone Chamber. She explained about the Triceratons current invasion on Earth, and also about the Shredder moving in on his dark plans. The Lady Daimyo frowned, disliking both sets of news, while Karai was stunned, worrying about her family. Was this the chaos her death had left behind?

"We have to help them," she said to the Daimyo.

"We cannot" the woman responded " Some events can't be changed,"

"You can't even stop Shredder?" said Karai " What kind of dark plan is he brewing anyway?"

"The same ambition he inherited when he was just a child," said the Lady Daimyo.

"What do you mean?" asked Karai.

"Child" said the Daimyo " there is more to Saki's story than just Tang Shen."

With that said, she directed Karai's gaze to the Turnstone, which stood on a pedestal nearby, and images began to form in the sphere as she began to tell her tale.

"Before the name Shredder was ever taken by the Foot Clan, Oroku Saki's father, Oroku Kaigin, lead the ninja clan strongly and fearless."

"During war times, different ninja clans would choose sides to support in order to gain more power and land. There were those who weren't so greedy, but the Foot Clan wasn't one of them."

"For many years, they grew and spawned through this tactic, outlasting their rivals, and killing all who stood in their way. This destiny could go on forever though, as the birth of a new ninja clan began to arrive, the Hamato."

"The Hamato Clan promoted peace, and quickly became enemies to the Foot. Oroku Kaigin was furious as day after day, more and more of his people were killed. His clan was dying. The Hamato's were destroying everything he worked for. He made a bargain to destroy them."

"The Shredder was now born, seeking the destruction of the entire Hamato Clan. The Foot attacked the Hamato's home, killing all who stood in their wake. The battle was terrible, and heavy losses stained both sides."

"In order to stop all the destruction, Splinter's father had no choice but to kill Oroku Kaigin. Once the Shredder fell, the Foot Clan gave up and dispersed, defeated and scarred."

"The battle was over, and the remaining Hamato's could breathe a sigh of relief. But while cleaning up the wreckage, Splinter's father made an important discovery, that the Foot had left something very important behind."

"A baby on the battlefield, helpless and crying, the enemy's son. This baby was Saki, Kaigin's heir. He had snuck in one of the supply carts the Foot brought in to store their weapons as they attacked. No one had noticed him, hell-bent on their rage, and the child had no knowledge that his father was dead."

"For a moment, Splinter's father had no idea what to do. This child was the blood of his enemy, and yet had done nothing wrong in his life. Killing him would be wrong. So, in an act of mercy, Saki's life was spared, and he grew up in the Hamato Clan, being raised by Splinter's side."

"As I mentioned now, there is more to this story than Tang Shen. Before your father and Saki would even fight over her, discoveries had to be made."

"Growing up, Yoshi and Saki were very close. They were perfect siblings, roughhousing and playing like brothers should. They excelled quickly in the martial arts, becoming the best fighters the Hamato Clan had ever seen. Yet, as they grew more competitive, jealously and hatred began to brew."

"Now Tang Shen appeared. While in the city one day, Yoshi and Saki met her, saving her from harm. A crush grew, and both brothers pondered, wondering how to make Tang Shen theirs. A lot of silly tricks were played in order to gain her affection, until finally, Saki made the first move."

"Tang Shen accepted his invitation and they began to date. Yoshi was very disappointed that he didn't get the girl. His disappointment turned into hatred for his brother, and Yoshi complained to his father that it just wasn't fair."

"Sometimes" he said " I wish he wasn't my brother,"

"It is dangerous to think such things" said Yoshi's father " Like it or not, Saki is your brother, even though he may not be of our blood."

"What do you mean?" asked Yoshi.

"Then, his father explained, telling how he took Saki as a child and raised him to be like Yoshi's kin. Yoshi was shocked at the truth, and outside the dojo doors, unaware that someone had listened in, a young Oroku Saki was stunned as well."

"Anger instantly flooded through Saki's mind, as he thought about the conversation that he had just overheard. Had he been lied to his whole life? Been tricked into believing that this was the family he was raised in, when his true origins lied with another clan, a clan that had been wiped out by the Hamato's?"

" For a while, his heart tried to deny it, while his head contorted with confusion and pain. His personality fell, pushing Tang Shen away from him, and into Yoshi's arms. He started hating his brother to the very core."

"Then, one night, Saki had a nightmare, coming from a hostile spirit that promised him revenge. Revenge for every wrong done against him and his former clan, and blood for blood as he killed anyone who stood in his path."

"The voice haunted Saki, stirring up the darkness within his soul. Quietly, he began to seek out the secrets of the Foot Clan, determined to reform them, and began to carefully plot his revenge, ready to act when the perfect time arose."

"In time, he had all he needed to exact his vengeance, but there was one more thing his heart desired, Tang Shen. His first love, which he lost to his false brother, he would take her back."

"Tang Shen had settled down comfortably with Yoshi and had a baby, but the slow death of the Hamato Clan made Yoshi distant, desperate to maintain it, creating a fissure between the pair."

"Saki tried to exploit that fissure, but failed. The rest of the story, you already know Karai."

"Yes" said Karai " but what does this have to with what's going on?"

"Shredder's eternal desire for revenge" said the Lady Daimyo " have made him weak, vulnerable to the same dark force that influenced his father. The demon is seeking payback. It wishes to be revived, brought back into the physical plain. Oroku Saki is close to that goal."

"Then why not stop him?" said Karai.

"It is not our fate to stop him" said the Lady Daimyo " but it could be yours. If you earn a second chance Karai, you must vanquish the shadows that engulf Saki's heart."

"Easier said than done," said Karai, crossing her arms.

"Yes" said the Daimyo " it will not be easy, but in the end, fire illuminates all."


	4. Chapter 4: A Mystic Reunion

**Ch.4: A Mystic Reunion**

After their talk about Shredder was done, news had arrived that Shinigami had appeared, and Karai was taken to meet her old friend. The joy was instant in the reunion as the two females hugged, reflecting on the good times they had when they first met in Japan.

It was a comfort to Karai that Shinigami was here. If there was anyone she felt she could trust, it was her.

Memories of childhood flowed into Karai's mind. Back then, she had tried to do everything she could in order to please the Shredder, but sometimes she failed, and he berated her very harshly for her flaws.

Karai would run out of the house and cry at night, pondering about how she could improve, and have her 'father' acknowledge her skills.

During one of those moments, Shinigami appeared, having sensed the young ninja's negative feelings and her desperate need to talk to a friend. The two strangers warmed up to one another right away, exchanging tales between them.

Karai was amazed to learn that Shinigami was training to be a mystic. It had been honor that had been passed down to her family for years. Although, the studying could get a little dull sometimes.

Shinigami loved learning how to use magic, but when things became to stressful, there was nothing better than to break free, go out, and have some fun. It seemed like Karai could use fun too, so under Shinny's insistence, the witch pulled Karai from out of her mournful stupor and convinced the young ninja to hang out with her and have some fun.

Although reluctant at first, Karai had to admit that hanging out with Shinigami was a blast. That first night they spent together as friends was one the happiest memories in Karai's life.

They formed a close bond after that, seeing each other whenever they could, and Karai even taught Shinigami some moves she had learned so that witch would also have some ninja skills.

Unfortunately, all those good times had to end at some point, and Karai didn't see Shinigami for a while. She was nearing the final phases of her mystic training, and Karai had been called over to America in order to help her fake father get his revenge.

Now they were united again, though upon a more awkward plain. Never had the two females imagined that they would see one another again after one of them died.

Shinigami explained that she had felt Karai's death over in Japan, and wanted to confirm by coming to the Nexus that this really was true. Karai nodded and told Shinigami what had happened to her, everything from when they were apart.

When the ninja finished she explained how the Lady Daimyo said that she may get a second chance. Shinigami's eyes glowed at the prospect that her best friend could be revived.

"The Lady Daimyo is a very powerful mystic" said Shinigami " She knows all and is amazing. If she you may get revived you can trust her."

Just as Shinigami finished saying that sentence, a flash of magic flared from nearby making both females turn. Wondering what was going on, Karai and Shinigami raced at once to see what was the source of the flare.

They ended back in the Turnstone Chamber, where the Lady Daimyo and two kitsunes stood over three bodies that lay near the pedestal where the Turnstone sat. Two of the unconscious bodies on the floor were alien to Karai, but the third one stood out as clear as day.

A dark green turtle, with a red mask on his face, and a lightning bolt- shaped crack on the front of his shell. Even if she blinked Karai still couldn't believe her eyes.

Her brother had been brought here. Her killer, Raphael.


	5. Chapter 5: Forgiveness and Fears

**Ch.5: Forgiveness and Fears**

"Ugh, what happened?" Raphael thought, as his mind reawoke in darkness.

That flash that had swallowed him, what did it do? Where was he? He could feel his body outside his mind, lying on something flat, feeling weary and worn.

"Raphael! Raphael!" suddenly called out a familiar voice.

"No, it can't be," thought the red-masked turtle, thinking he had misheard.

But as his eyes opened up and slowly began focus, Raphael quickly realized that his ears weren't playing tricks on him, and gasped as he thought it might really be his eyes.

But the figure stood before him as clear as day, unhurt and undamaged by the horror he had given her in her life before. Barely he could make out the words to speak, and the figure smiled at his trouble.

"It's good to see you too," she said.

And that's when Raphael finally managed to get out the name.

"Karai,"

Raphael couldn't believe it. How could she be here? Karai was dead.

"I killed her," he thought " Am I dead now too?"

Quick to pick up on her brother's confusion, Karai quickly informed Raphael that no, he was not dead. Some mystic being called the Lady Daimyo had brought him here, along with two aliens who were promptly locked up inside of another room.

They were in some sort of medical chamber right now, so that Raphael could recover from the spell that brought him here.

All of this information didn't help to drain away Raphael's confusion any less. Who was this Lady Daimyo? Where was he? And if he was still alive, did that mean Karai was still…

Raph asked the horrible question out loud to his sister who softly replied that she was still deceased.

"I'm sorry," Raphael said, guilt tripping into his tone.

"It wasn't your fault Raphael" said Karai " it was 'His'! If I get a second chance, I'll make sure he is promptly destroyed, once and for all!"

"How?" Raph asked.

Before Karai could answer, someone else walked in. It was Shinigami.

"Oh, he's awake is he?" said Shinigami once she noticed Raphael. " Hi. I'm an old friend of Karai's from Japan. Name's Shinigami."

"Uh, nice to meet you" said Raphael "Karai, what am I doing here?"

"I don't know" said Karai the Lady Daimyo just said that we couldn't afford to lose you. I don't know why she brought the other two though."

"Dregg," thought Raph viciously in his mind, then looked up glaring as he said…

"I want to see the prisoners,"

* * *

Later, Shinigami, Raph, and Karai had exited the medical chamber and now stood before two prison cells divided by a wall, with a shark in one, and an over-sized bug in the other.

"You!" said Dregg, once he noticed the two girls and Raph standing outside " Let me out of this prison this istant! Don't you know who I am?"

"No I don't" said Karai, glaring at Dregg " Should I care?"

Dregg growled at that statement while Armaggon just laughed, the shark was pleased with the bug's discomfort even if he was a little miffed himself. Before Dregg could even retort to Armaggon's laugh though, the voice of the Lady Daimyo suddenly slipped in.

"To think, these two used to make great friends."

"Lady Daimyo," said Shinigami, bowing as the mystic figure walked in.

The Lady Daimyo dismissed the greeting and instead focused her attention on the prisoners in the cells.

"You know that I can't set you free Dregg" she said, looking towards the bug " You caused to much pain and harm, even to Armaggon who used to be a partner in your schemes. You shall stay until I decide to release you, not a moment before."

"Grr, you witch!" growled " Just wait until I…"

The Lady Daimyo just ignored him and turned to focus her gaze on Raphael.

"It is good to see you awake Raphael" said the Lady Daimyo " For a moment I feared that the Fire Child would be lost. You are still on the edge of the abyss, but we can't afford to lose any hope right now."

"What are you talking about?" asked Raph.

"The crisis on Earth had grown worse" said the Lady Daimyo " Shredder has made his move. The Oni is unleashed."

"Oni? What do you mean?" asked Karai.

"There is no time to explain" said the Lady Daimyo " Come. We will see if you are worthy of that second chance."


	6. Chapter 6: Darkness Awakes

**Ch.6: Darkness Awakes**

Back on Earth, silent tension seemed to fill the air as two souls looked out into the starlit night. It had been uncomfortable, staying trapped underground, especially when they knew that everyone else was doing their part to save the world.

Casey sighed as he looked over to Slash, who stood over by his side at the moment. Both parties had agreed, not long after the others left to confront Shredder, that they needed to go out and search for Raphael.

Raphael meant a lot to both him and Slash. They were best friends! But now he was gone, and they had no idea where he could possibly be.

Leo suspected that Raph could have somehow escaped to Earth, and Y'gythba seemed to confirm this fact, since she and Zeno had helped Raphael escape from the Triceratons. But if Raph was really back in New York, then where was he? That's what Casey and Slash intended to find out.

"Still no sign" sighed Casey " Do you think…that Raph is okay?"

"Of course he is" said Slash assuredly " He's the toughest guy I know."

"Yeah" said Casey " but I've been so worried about him before. The others too since they went to face off 'Ol Shredd-face!"

"Don't worry about it" said Slash " I'm sure they'll be fine,"

Silence seemed to grip the air for a few more seconds before Casey decided to speak again.

"Do you remember…" he asked hesitantly " what it was like when you were a turtle?"

Slash was shocked by that question.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"I don't know" said Casey " just curious, you know, if you still had the memories of when you were a pet? You remember the moment where you and Raph became friends? I know I'll never forget my first time."

"Speaking of which" said Slash " how did you meet Raph anyway?"

"Um, huh" stumbled Casey " We bumped into each other while I was fighting some thugs, fought for a bit before we became pals and stopped beating each other up."

"Ha!" laughed Slash " That's Raph alright. I do remember. Don't worry. If he's out there somewhere, we'll find him. And as for the others, I'm sure they're kicking Shredder's…,"

Bang!...sounded out an explosion interrupting Slash's words, and the turtle and the vigilante looked at each other with worry before turning over to the scene where smoke was rising in the sky.

That blast had sounded like it came from Shredder's hideout. They hoped Leo and the others were really okay.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside of the Shredder's lair, Master Splinter was horrified as he watched a large, monstrous form, emerge from the dark ooze Shredder had been making Baxter Stockman create.

Its appearance was hideous, dripping from head to toe in black goo, its claws looked sharp, and its teeth shined as it roared. Horns and spikes raked down its back, and when it crawled out and stood, bursting through the ceiling, its tail lashed out, causing all present company to dodge, for this limb was nearly a skyscraper long.

Tearing his gaze from the foul beast's red eyes, Splinter focused in his glare on Saki.

"Shredder, what have you done?!"

The Shredder did not respond to this quip, and met his enemies eyes with a growl of his own.

"Your era is about to end. Tiger Claw, Bradford, now!"

With that said, the two mutants jumped out and attacked. Instantly, the turtles and their friends took on defensive positions and swung their blades as Tiger Claw and Rahzar charged.

Empowered by the darkness that they had been infected with by Saki, the two mutants proved to formidable foes.

Splinter could hardly keep his mind focused on the creature from the tank as the monster made its way out towards the city, while he was busy helping Fishface and sons conquer Shredder's goons. They needed to finish both Tiger Claw and Rahzar quickly, or else that horrendous monster would destroy New York.

Leatherhead snapped at Tiger Claw while Leo lunged in with his swords. Both attacks missed, and then Mikey and Donny has to dodge as Rahzar charged in, snapping at their shells. Fishface confronted the mutant dog, wielding a balisword in hand, while Tiger Claw got out his heat and freeze guns, beginning to blast at everyone through the air.

Splinter ransacked his brain for a strategy, anything that might help them win. He could hear the screams of millions of people echoing outside, and then was caught off guard when Baxter, Rocksteady, and Bebop suddenly entered the fight.

Under threat from Shredder after being caught trying to sneak away, the mutant trio engaged the enemy seeking to help Tiger Claw and Rahzar out.

The odds of this battle kept getting higher, and Splinter moved close to Rockwell, who was trying to use his mind to hold off the new assault.

Before Splinter could get to far however, darkness suddenly surrounded him, and giant arms grabbed him from behind. The claws and blades immediately revealed his captor, as Saki's dark voice whispered menacingly into his ear.

"Time to die, Yoshi,"

"No!" Splinter screamed, as Leo turned from his fight, just in time to see the two foes vanish and disappear.

"Sensei!" Leo screamed when Splinter was gone, transported to whatever dark place Shredder wanted him to.

"Splinter!" Donnie yelled, fighting off Baxter with his bo.

"We need to retreat" said Rockwell " Slash and Casey are calling for help regarding the monster. We have to go out there and stop it."

"Agreed" said Leo reluctantly " Everyone, let's go!"

Throwing down smoke bombs to disorient the opponents behind them, the turtles and their allies managed to blind their opponents and make their escape, rushing to Slash and Casey's aid to take down the terror Shredder had unleashed upon New York.

While running, Leo's thoughts drifted towards Splinter, wondering just where he and Shredder had gone.

Leo could only hope that in that place, his sensei would be able to escape and return to them alive.


	7. Chapter 7: The Trial

**Ch.7: The Trial**

Back in the Nexus, the Lady Daimyo was aware of the growing chaos happening back down on Earth. She could sense the pulsations of the Oni's evil energy, and knew that the demon lord Kavaxas had to be behind the plot.

A shame…Long ago, dragons were seen as great protectors of the land, until a few became corrupted and started taking out their evil upon mankind. There was no choice but to seal them away in a different dimension, where their fires of hate could slowly burn forever in the dark.

The fabric between realities were starting to fray now however, and soon a terror even darker than the Shredder would be unleashed. The monstrosity that Saki had unleashed just now was only the fatal first step.

"In order for the world to truly be saved" thought the Lady Daimyo " these two must pass the test."

Finally, after minutes of walking, the Lady Daimyo stopped and informed the other two that they had arrived. Raphael and Karai immediately gazed around, taking note of where they were.

A giant stone door stood in front of them with a divide down the middle, kept in place by a large, red jewel. Ancient symbols covered the entire door, speaking a dead tongue that had been lost to the winds of time.

"What is this place?" asked Raphael.

"Where your test shall be" spoke the Lady Daimyo " None of you know how important your destinies are to the future. This is why Karai will be given a second chance, and you Raphael, will have a chance to atone for your sins."

"The world right now is being transformed" she continued " into a place where demons will thrive. This horror must be stopped, but the true threat rises after the creature's defeat. You must be prepared to face it when the time comes."

"What do you mean?" asked Karai "What's going to happen to Earth?"

"A horror that should have been extinct a hundreds of years ago" said the Lady Daimyo " Now enter."

With that said, the door slowly opened up, revealing a portal to beyond.

"Wait, both of us?" said Raphael " Why do I have to take this test?"

"You would rather I had left you to your fate?" said the Lady Daimyo " Do not let your guilt embrace you Raphael. Embrace the light. Your compassion shall set you free. Go now, and be wary of the whispers in the dark."

Seeing like they had no other choice, Raphael and Karai stepped into the swirling light, disappearing in the mist. Once they were gone, the Lady Daimyo closed the door, sealing them within.

The crisis on Earth was growing worse now. Even without the Turnstone to aid her, the Lady Daimyo could still sense everything that was happening down below.

Right now, Casey and Slash were trying to stop the Oni before it consumed all of New York, while Leonardo tried to focus his attention on the fight, instead of worrying of where the Shredder and Splinter had disappeared.

"Saki," hissed the Lady Daimyo to herself, before her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Ninjara's scream.

Worried about the kitsune, the Lady Daimyo instantly ran to see what was wrong. When she finally arrived in the Turnstone Chamber, she was horrified to see Ninjara laying passed out on the floor, and Lord Dregg standing over her, with the Turnstone in his hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of the Trial, Raphael quickly found himself separated from Karai.

"Where am I?" thought Raph, trying to get a bearing to where he was.

Whatever the place seemed to be it was absolutely volcanic. Laced with rivers of boiling rock, exploding along solid paths, that stood out like black bones against a bright splat of blood.

Picking a direction to go, Raphael started to walk, and soon noticed that were other noises to be heard besides the magma bubbling around him. It sounded like screams, a screech, a child crying in distress.

Instincts kicking in, Raphael immediately ran towards the noise, and stopped in shock when he saw a baby turtle being attacked by a trio of feathered beasts.

The baby turtle was small, pink, and cute, with pointed spikes growing out of the back of its shell. It might of just hatched and wandered away from the nest . The vultures started attacking because it was an easy kill.

Except the little one didn't make it so easy. For some reason Raph didn't know, the baby turtle could breathe fire, and tried to fight off his attackers as best he could.

"He still won't last long though" thought Raph " Not unless I help."

Drawing out his sais, Raphael immediately sprinted out to the little turtle's defense, slashing at the vultures with his blades, and sending the creatures screaming back further into the air.

Scooping up the little turtle in his arms, Raphael gave one last slash and tried to run, before his progress was suddenly stopped by a dark figure in a black mask.

"Hand over the turtle" said the figure " the creature is my prize."

"How about you just try it freak!" said Raphael, and began to attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the Trial, Karai found herself wondering around alone in the dark. She had no idea where Raphael is, or where she was. What was this test she was supposed to take?

Finally, as if to answer her, a light illuminated the darkness, and Karai could make out the image young, teenage boy crying in front of stone shrine.

"They aren't my family! They aren't my clan! How many other lies have I been told!"

"Saki!" called out a voice " It is time to come in for supper."

And that's when Karai suddenly realized who the little boy was. Oroku Saki. Her false father.


	8. Chapter 8: Evil's Influence

**Ch.8: Evil's Influence**

Karai could still hardly believe the sight before her eyes as she continued watching the scene taking place in front of her, a young Oroku Saki, crying before a shrine, frustration and grief seeping through his tone.

Karai didn't know what to think as she witnessed young Saki's tears. A small spark of sympathy lit up for her false father, which the ninja was quick to rebury after remembering what the older version would soon do.

"Have been sent somewhere in the past?" Karai thought in her mind. " Can I be seen? Or is this just a movie being played?"

A movie seemed to be the correct answer as seconds later the scene switched, and Karai was now standing in a dojo, watching an un-mutated Shredder and Splinter engage each other in a training spar.

The two fought fiercely, and bitterness and rage could clearly be seen in Saki's eyes.

An old master, and what Karai realized was her long lost mother Tang Shen, were watching worriedly from the sidelines, growing with concern as each blow became more violent.

When Saki finally aimed a move that aimed for the throat, the old master had had enough, and stepped in before Oruko could land the lethal blow.

Karai shared Splinter's glare as the master chastised Oruko Saki for his dishonorable act, but then noticed the worried expression of her mother, eyes glancing over at Saki with concern and fear.

Saki grunted after the lecture and walked off in a rage, Tang Shen following reluctant behind.

Feeling a desperate need to protect her mother, even though she doubted she could, Karai quickly followed her mother into the hall, where Tang Shen was already trying to confront Saki about his growing rage.

"Saki, what's wro..,"

Slap!

Tang Shen's sentence was suddenly cut off when a hard blow struck her face, sending her tumbling to the floor. Karai's eyes shared the same horror as her mother's as she looked with shock and frustration at her false dad.

Saki seemed to be completely surprised, quickly regretting the terrible deed he had done, but he could not stand around to face. Taking the coward's route, Saki turned his back to Tang Shen and ran away, sprinting all the way to his room.

Seconds later Yoshi appeared, comforting Tang Shen as she continued to lay on the floor. He was furious once he learned that Saki had slapped her, but before he could seek retribution, Tang Shen called, telling him to stop.

Something was deeply disturbing Saki. It wouldn't do best to get involved right now. Just give him time to relax and breathe, and maybe tomorrow he would be alright.

But as the scene changed again to nightfall, and Karai watched Saki twist and turn as he slept restlessly in his room, the young ninja knew that slapping her mother was only a sign that Saki was going from bad to worse.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his own trial, Raphael was trying his very best to fight off the creep standing in his way. Whoever this person in the black mask was, he was not going to take this little turtle away.

With baby cheering from his shoulder, Raphael stabbed and kicked at the masked man. He could hardly land a blow though as the man dodged, swiftly moving out of the way. A growl rose up in Raphael's throat as the figure dodged him again.

"Just who is this guy?" thought Raph " It's like he knows how I'm going to attack. He's countering all my best moves."

"You really are quite impressive" said the dark figure, his expression covered by the mask " I see tempting power in you. But, the Fire Child is what I've come here to retrieve. You are just a nuisance standing in my way."

With that said, he charged, and Raphael could hardly believe that he attacked with suck speed. Now he was the one on the defensive, trying to block his opponent's blows.

Yells echoed out from Raphael's jaws as painful wounds were quickly sliced across his skin. The baby turtle on his shoulders screamed, trying to hang on as his savoir jerked. He didn't last long, as a hard kick sent Raphael tumbling to the ground, and the little turtle slid from his perch.

"No!" Raphael cried, as he saw the little turtle slide over the edge and towards the lava. He tried to get up to save it, but the figure set a foot on his shell and held him down.

For a moment Raphael worried that the baby turtle could actually be dead. That worry was soon dismissed however when one of the vultures from before suddenly showed up, clasping the baby in its claws.

The baby safe, but now was in the grasp of even more danger. Anger burning in his veins, Raphael quickly pushed up, and sweep-kicked the figure holding him down. The masked man fell, and Raphael lunged, slashing at the vulture with his sai.

The vulture shrieked, and his two brothers came in, attacking Raph before he could even land the blow.

Raph knocked them away, breathing hard and bleeding cuts. The masked figure reappeared with the two vultures, standing between his path to the third.

"Nuisance" hissed the figure to Raphael, and the two vultures perched on his arms.

Raphael couldn't believe what happened next as the two vultures and the masked man merged completely into one. Wings sprouted out from the man's back, and the mask shattered, forming into a large, deformed vulture head. The claws on his hands were very clear now, looking extremely deadly and sharp.

Instinctively Raph gripped his sais, but the warrior would never get the chance to use them as the demon attacked.

In a flash, it was over, as Raphael plummeted towards the magma below, and a vulture's shriek cut through the air.


	9. Chapter 9: A Dangerous Turn

**Ch.9: A Dangerous Turn**

While Raphael and Karai were beginning to experience the difficulties of their trials, the Lady Daimyo was facing troubles of her own, in order to get the Turnstone back from Lord Dregg.

How had the wicked bug even managed to escape? The cell couldn't be opened unless someone actually pulled the shield down.

"Only one of my own could perform such a deed," thought the Lady Daimyo, and she already had an idea as to who.

* * *

 ** _Flashback to a few moments before the Lady Daimyo would face Dregg…_**

As their lady guided Raphael and Karai over to the Trial, Ninjara offered to take Shingami away so that she could wait more comfortably in her chamber, while Alopex stood alone in the area holding the Turnstone. Depression loomed deep in the red fox's eyes.

Alopex was grateful that she had been taken into the Nexus. After her grand failure, the ability to live peacefully and train with Ninjara and the Lady Daimyo brought some sense of solace to heart. Both figures hand been very kind to her, healing the grievous wounds that were inflicted upon her long ago by her kin; A loved one, who was now the sole subject of her hate.

The sting of his betrayal still burned brightly in Alopex's memories. Her voice spoke out in a harsh whisper.

"Brother…Why Takashi, why?"

Why would he ever do what he did? The question threatened to break tears from the fox's eyes. Alopex had pondered over the answer for so long, but even if she found it, she doubted it would do anything to heal the pain. Taking a deep breath, Alopex slowly closed her eyes, and thought back, remembering, her mind slowly going through the events that had led to that horrible night.

 **(FlashBack)**

 _The roar of the crowd could be heard as another day at the circus came to an exciting end. The circus's two star attractions, a fox and a tiger waved to the audience, accepting their praise, not showing how tired they were from all the hard work they had done._

 _Alopex looked over to her brother, Tiger Claw, as Takashi called himself now. Getting jobs here at the circus was the best thing that they could do, given what they were, but she still felt sick for home. But they could never return there, never see their family again._

 _Alopex cursed the day she and her brother ever found that portal and decided to enter through, only to get experimented on by the Kraang. They were freaks now, monsters. Only here could they be accepted for who they are._

 _The fox knew that her brother bore the same pain she did, but his pride refused to show it. He was trying to be strong, strong for her, but Alopex knew that it was just an act. Tiger Claw was frustrated with being a freak, yet at the same time, he admired the power he could now wield._

 _Alopex would be lying if she didn't that she admired her power as well. The Kraang's mutagen have given abilities she had never dreamed of, but she didn't obsess about it like her brother did. As their time at the circus increased, Tiger Claw started to make strange statements about the waste of his potential. He longed so much to break free from their bonds, and take over the world by storm. Alopex started to worry, fearing what her brother might do. But surely he would never act on those selfish whims right?_

 _Then, that man appeared and signaled the end for her brother's soul._

 _After finishing yet another performance, Alopex and Tiger Claw disappeared backstage to confront a mysterious figure who just stepped out of the shadows, and dropped a proposal into their hands. The stranger didn't speak his name, and Alopex had an immediate disliking for the man. Evil clouded all over his aura, and the glow of his eyes only proved to her that the man was up to no good._

" _You're wasting your talents here at the circus," said the man " Why don't you come with me? I can give you everything you desire."_

 _Alopex growled, but Tiger Claw held out his hand for her to stop. He questioned the reason the strange man was offering._

" _I've been watching" the man replied " I know all of your darkest thoughts and secrets. What you want most right now will never be. I can lead you to a new path."_

 _Unknown to Alopex, at that moment, it seemed like the man was taking a peek through her brother's mind. A memory popped up in inside of Tiger Claw's head, and he started to remember a circus show that occurred only a few days before._

 _That day, after Tiger Claw finished his performance, he noticed two familiar faces sitting in the crowd. It was his mother and his father! Both of his parents were here! It seemed like ages since he had last seen them._

 _Instantly, Tiger Claw walked off in the tent in order to find them, desperate to inform that them that he was their son, and both he and Alopex were alive. But when he did find them, there was a third party, a child, a little girl holding on excitedly to his mother's hand. After an awkward moment of being praised as a circus star, Tiger Claw asked about the child and was informed that she was adopted after the couple believed that their previous children died._

 _The mom was in great depression when her children never returned, the dad wanted to see her smile again, so he adopted a new child in order to get her to heal. It worked, slowly erasing the memories of their unfortunate loss away._

 _Tiger Claw was stunned by the news. His parents didn't want to remember him? Didn't want to remember him and Alopex? He glared at the little girl now, anger burning in his eyes. His dreams of home were smashed, and as the family turned to walk away, Tiger Claw's claws flexed. Nothing could be done to repress his rage._

" _Takashi,Takashi! Snap out of it!" said Alopex, shaking her brother's arm._

 _Tiger Claw's mind snapped out of his daydream as he looked towards his sister confused. Alopex gripped her brother's arm, and glared at the stranger before turning them around to walk away, saying that they refused to meet his demands._

" _Very well" said the man, as he watched them go " but you will regret your decision tonight."_

 _A few hours later, the circus tent and everything around it was up in flames. The circus had been attacked, and dozens of people screamed as they were being killed. Alopex and Tiger Claw barely managed to escape alive. After they finally did, the man found them, and this time they were forced to join his cause._

" _Your decision led to this fate," the man whispered "Don't ever let this happen again."_

 _They were assassins now, destined to destroy anything that stood in their master's path. Brainwashed into being killers, and losing what was left of their souls._

 _Alopex fought against the darkness with all of her might, but Tiger Claw kept getting dragged deeper and deeper into the shadows. He barely left the man's side, and was becoming as horrible as him, brutal, slaying lives without a care. Alopex didn't know him anymore._

 _Once again, she wished for her mom and dad, and tried hard to get Takashi back on her side, but the man stood in her way, and told her a truth that was hard to ignore._

 _The next thing Alopex knew, she was caught in a fight with Tiger Claw, filled with rage and determined to kill. Never so fierce had she lusted for blood._

 _The battle was lost though, and she suffered greatly, until the Lady Daimyo appeared._

 **( End Flashback)**

Slowly, Alopex's mind snapped out of her flashback, and she turned her gaze away from the Turnstone. So much loss and so much gain, yet she never had her fill of revenge. She was glad Takashi was suffering right now, but that man…Alopex wished to never see that man again.

Unfortunately for her, in the next few seconds, she would.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in the cells where he and his former partner were trapped, Armaggon sat grinning slightly in amusement as Lord Dregg kept trying to find a way to break out of his cell. It was nice seeing Dregg suffer like this, though he wished he didn't have to suffer the same fate. Not that the shark wasn't used to prison after Dregg threw him away.

He had helped him when Dregg was just a nobody. They had even done some good together before turning to a life of crime. Then, when a horrible accident occurred, Dregg was mocked and began to snap.

Using his knowledge of machines, Dregg said that if he was going to be treated like a bug, he would be a master of all bugs, attacking all who stood in his way.

"Even me" thought Armaggon angrily " and then he had the nerve to make me suffer for his crimes. He became feared, and I was rotting on death row."

In the end though, Armaggon managed to escape, and became the fiercest bounty hunter the galaxy had ever seen. But Dregg didn't matter as a bounty to him. He mattered as a kill.

"One day" thought Armaggon " I'll watch as he suffers a horrible scream."

Then, as if fate served to grant his wish, a scream was heard, but it was not Dregg's. The scream had been female, no doubt coming from one of the many woman hanging around.

Suddenly, there was a black out and a hiss as the doors to their cells dropped. Gleaming eyes could be made out for a second in the darkness before they vanished and completely disappeared.

Armaggon and Dregg were stunned, but Dregg didn't hold his amaze for long. He saw an opportunity for an escape and seized it, quickly dashing out of the room.

"Hey!" called out Armaggon as Dregg ran, but he was hesitant to move.

What was going on around here? Which woman screamed? And why did the shark have the feeling they were all heading for doom?

* * *

Ninjara was just walking away from Shingami's room when she was caught in the black out and heard the scream. Instantly, the kitsune knew who this person was.

"Alopex!" screamed Ninjara, running towards the Turnstone Chamber.

She wondered for a moment if the Lady Daimyo had noticed the black out, and immediately knew that the answer was "No". This darkness was unnatural, centered, only covering a portion of their happy palace home. The scent of evil could be felt lingering in the air.

Finally, Ninjara made it to the Turnstone Chamber, and was surprised to see that Alopex was nowhere to be found. Where had she gone? Where was the danger? Surely Ninjara had not just imagined that scream.

The Turnstone still glowed silently on its pedestal, and Ninjara looked towards it, checking if it was alright. In the next second something attacked the fox, and Ninjara collapsed, laying beaten down on the ground.

The cause of the attack had been Dregg, sealing up the hole within his chest from which the missile launched. A wicked grin lit up on his face. That was one nuisance down.

Oh, and what did we have here? This must be the Turnstone the Lady Daimyo bragged about that summoned him before she trapped him in this place. With that kind of power in his hands, who knows what kind of havoc he could cause.

Whoever started this black out had offered Dregg a blessing, not only freedom, but the power to rule over all.

Reaching out a sinister hand, Dregg clutched the Turnstone from its pedestal, raising it up to meet his eyes. Darkness banished itself from the room as the Turnstone's glow increased, and a few second later, the Lady Daimyo herself ran in, horrified of the terrible sight.


	10. Chapter 10: The Demon Laughs

**Ch.10: The Demon Laughs**

Meanwhile, far away, in another realm consumed by darkness, a demonic voice laughed, grinning wickedly as hellish fires burned around him, while his eyes gave off an eerie, gold glow. Red light casually cast its sinister shadows on the surrounding stone walls, as the creature let out a breath, trailing with streams of fire, and turned to the portal that served as his window to the outside world. Ah, how he reveled the screams of those who were suffering under his touch.

Even though he had long been imprisoned, his essence still leaked out, and there were those who were still willing to serve as long as their hearts were corrupt.

The surface world was now crying out in pain and agony, in fear of the Oni his servant Shredder had revived. The corrupt human truly knew how to serve his master well. He had proven to be useful tool in order to satisfy Kavaxas's every whim.

Another servant of the dread dragon lord had now infiltrated the Nexus where the Turnstone lay. The new Lady Daimyo who had become its keeper was still inexperienced when it came to the mystical ways, thus making her vulnerable to an unexpected assault.

"Soon, this world will fall, and the dragons will rise. Reality is mine to conquer! All shall bend to my will."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another place, just as dark as where the demon brooded, Master Splinter gasped as he and Shredder reappeared in what appeared to be an endless void. Clawing his way quickly out of Saki's grasp, Splinter quickly turned and dropped into a defense position, eyes glancing around in fear.

He had no idea where the Shredder had taken, only that it was clear that they no longer on the earthen plain. Was this just another power of Saki's mutated form? Mind control, manipulating darkness…that dark mutagen he created was clearly a product of the mad. It was almost unbelievable that his former brother had managed to stoop so low.

At that thought, Splinter paused, it had been a long time since he had ever referred to Saki as his kin. They were not of blood, but had still grown up as brothers, brothers who had separated by terrible means.

What had happened to the laughs they had shared? The dreams they had wished would someday come true? If they had ever been truly of blood, would this end result still be the same?

Right now Splinter couldn't prepare for the answer, as he still believed it was to dark for any light to ever penetrate Saki's soul. The brother he had known and loved before was long gone. There was not even a smidgen left to save.

All that was left was a monster, bent on revenge, and out to destroy the world. Silently, Splinter prayed for his sons to be safe, as he glared at Shredder, eyes narrowing for the kill. The only way out of here was either to slay or be slain, and Master Splinter had no intention on being the latter.

* * *

"Shoot!" Casey grunted, as once again his explosive hockey pucks failed to bring the creature down. Whatever this beast was, he and Slash were having little luck against it.

Ever since he and Slash had seen this monstrosity burst out of Shredder's lair, they knew that something major had to be going down. Was this thing a result of the dark mutagen Shredder had developed? Casey didn't know, but so far it looked way worse than anything he had ever seen.

This monster was savage, evil, and contagious; leaving its devilish mark behind every time it moved. Half of the city was already transformed, looking more and more like a demon's realm.

Slash was lucky to get off the ground just in time, before the creature could strike him with a crushing claw. His green eyes glared at the destruction, and wished Leo and the others would get here soon.

"Slash! Casey!" called Leo, as he and his group suddenly ran up.

"Glad you're here dudes" said Casey " we've got to find some way to bring this beast down."

"Weapons don't seem to have any effect" said Slash " and if we don't stop it at this rate, the entire city will be lost."

Knowing that the situation was dire, Leo quickly tried to come up with a plan.

"Don" said Leo, looking towards the purple-banded turtle " do you have any retro-mutagen that may work on that thing?"

"I have developed another batch" admitted Donatello " but since Shredder improved the formula, I don't know if it will work. Plus, I barely have enough to beat that thing, and restore the city in one fell swoop."

"Get what you can" said Leo " we'll find a way to slow it down until you return."

"I'll go with him," said Rockwell. " I have a theory that might assist us and help."

Wondering what the scientist was talking about, Donatello nodded towards Rockwell and Leo, before sprinting off into the distance, with the monkey following behind.

"Are you crazy?" said Casey turning to Leo, once the two were " How on earth are we going to slow that thing down?"

"Since weapons don't work" said Leo " we'll just have to improvise."

"Ooo! Ooo!" said Mikey " I have a plan!" Then dashed off before the others could even ask.

Whatever Mikey was plotting it couldn't hurt to give it a try. Leo just hoped that Donnie and Rockwell would return soon, and prayed that there would still be a city left for them to save.

He had already failed once regarding his sister and brother. He was determined, to never let that happen again.


	11. Chapter 11: Fire's Awakening

**Ch.11: Fire's Awakening**

Meanwhile, back at the Trial, Raphael woke up weary and confused to find himself lying in some strange, round cave. Glowing red stones shined brightly from the cavern walls, illuminating the whole space with an eerie, fiery glow.

"Where…where am I?" thought Raph, as he shifted to his knees, green eyes looking down at his palms. " Shouldn't I be…,"

Memories came steadily flowing back to the red-masked turtle suddenly as he remembered the strange creature he faced on the volcanic terrain, the devastating scream it unleashed, and his fear as he started falling off the edge to his doom.

"I should have been burned alive" said Raphael, remembering the magma's heat " Bet the Lady's Trial has something do with this…with me being here."

Whether because it was because of the Trial or not, Raphael was grateful that he survived, but, at the same time, the ninja felt sad because this trial felt like a test he had already failed.

"I couldn't save the young turtle" thought Raph " I should have…Ugh!"

A dark laugh suddenly echoed around the walls, and Raphael sat up, looking around with fear.

"Not yet," hissed out a voice.

"Wha…Who's there?!" yelled Raph, jumping to his feet.

"You haven't failed" continued the voice, as if it hadn't heard Raph's scream "Follow the stones. I can grant you a second chance."

For a moment, Raph stood confused, when all of a sudden a corridor to his left suddenly opened up and began lighting with stones, trailing down slowly, one by one, as they entered deeper into the shaft. Having no other better place to go at the moment, Raphael cautiously traveled down this mysterious new drift. His senses were on high alert, hands staying close to his sai. What new dangers was this Trial leading him into? A few seconds later, Raph guessed that he would find out.

The turtle's instincts were correct as his mouth gaped in amazement when reaching the tunnel's end. Carved into the wall was a giant statue of a lovely phoenix, painted with streaks of gold and had red crystals shining for its eyes.

The legendary bird was posed in a fierce posture, with talons clutching a mirror that stood leaning close to a pedestal's edge.

Raphael drifted his gaze down towards the mirror, as the image warped, showing him the most horrible moments of his of life. All of these dark memories, one by one, they were reawakened slowly in his mind.

The dark day of Slash's mutation, losing control himself and how his brothers were almost slain, how he killed Karai, and even the baby turtle he had just failed to save.

"Pathetic," a dark voice hissed, interrupting the red-masked turtle's thoughts.

Tensing, Raphael immediately ripped his gaze away from the mirror and turned around to face whoever had spoke. A gasp escaped from his throat as the stranger stepped forward, and Raph felt himself backing away a little in fear.

What stood before him was another turtle, but not just any turtle, the dark side of himself.

Dark Raph smiled smugly as he stepped into the chamber's glow, admiring his twin's fear.

"It's pathetic really" spoke Dark Raph, eyes glowing red " how easily you can be controlled. How often you let others influence you, pushing you to the darker side. It's all to easy, to easy for me. You do flatter me though, still trying to be good. A wasted dream. I am who you are. You would not exist without me."

"I don't need you!" Raphael, gathering his courage as angrily pointed a sai. " You caused me nothing but pain."

"You caused that to yourself, and you know it" said Dark Raphael " I am you. We are one and in the same. Accept that, and maybe I'll help you, rescue the baby turtle before it's to late."

"You know where he is?" asked Raph in surprise.

"I do" said Dark Raphael " Take my hand. I'll guide you there instantly."

Raph hesitated. He didn't like the smile of his dark counterpart as he raised up his hand. Was he really considering teaming up? There was no way he could trust his evil twin.

But what other choice did he have right now. He couldn't stay here in this cave. If he hadn't failed the Trial yet, maybe this was his chance to succeed.

So why did he feel like he was a deal with the devil as he took and shaked his double's hand.

* * *

Far away, in her own part of the Trial, Karai stood silently as she watched Saki become more distant, and her mother moving silently, closer and closer to Yoshi's arms. Oruko was obsessed that he barely paid attention anymore to his fading relationship, or how he treated his 'brother' and Tang Shen.

The Foot Clan was all that mattered now. He had to find out more. More about the clan he was kidnapped from. His nightmare had given him the key.

Finally, after hours of searching through the Hamato's sacred, history scrolls, Saki finally found the information he was looking for. Details about the last battle that had taken place between the Hamato and the Foot Clan, and where the Foot Clan most likely dispersed to hide.

The direction had been set, now only the journey stood in his wake.

Leaving a note behind so false family would know that he would be gone, Saki packed up bits of food and a few belongings, before slipping out of the dojo during the night, leaving everything he knew behind.

The scene shifted as the days passed, and Karai could only guess that it was morning as she watched Saki travel through the ruins of an abandoned village or town. It was obvious that this place had once belonged to the Foot Clan, as their symbol stained various piles of concrete lying around.

However, there didn't seem to be anything to gain by coming here. Karai wondered exactly what it was Saki expected to find.

A few minutes later, it seems like she received her answer, when Saki suddenly stopped, and an arrow rapidly whizzed by, narrowly missing his skull.

Someone was watching. Someone else was here.

Soon, dark figures popped out of the ruins, ninjas, wielding weapons, while one man stood tall and still, obviously the leader of the crew. A silver-plated mask depicting the Oni covered his face, only allowing human eyes to pierce through, eyes that looked like they were seeing into the depths of Saki's very soul.

"Intruder" stated the masked man " you dare desecrate the Foot's sacred ground. The Hamato mark on your gi means that you an enemy, and we Foot must eliminate all of our enemies."

"I am not an enemy" stated Saki, showing no fear as he turned towards the man " This mark only serves as a brand to the dishonorable villains who kidnapped me when I was young. They raised me like a fool, hiding the truth about my past. A demon has now showed me the light. I am Oroku Saki, rightful heir to Kaigin's throne."

There was silence for a while as the masked man and his men processed this. One of the soldiers looked towards his master, seeking permission to kill. The leader held up a hand to indicate patience, and looked directly at Saki, sensing no lies coming from the enemy's words.

"You spoke of demon. What is his name?"

"Kavaxas," said Saki. And once again, the scene shifted and changed.

Karai now found herself facing Shredder, sitting on a dark throne surrounded by flames. The ruins of the Foot Clan were gone, replaced by a chamber that seemed to be completely made out of volcanic stone.

"You have come," said Shredder.

"Always," hissed out an eerie voice, as a demonic vulture suddenly entered the room. An odd, pink, spiked baby turtle was crying, clutched in the creatures nasty claws.

"The Fire Child" the vulture hissed " He will come for it soon,"

"Yes" said Shredder " but for now, I think that it is time for me to meet my granddaughter."

With that the Shredder turned, directly facing Karai. Karai froze, shocked that she had been seen, as her feet crumpled before horrifying eyes.

"Yes girl tremble" said Shredder, drawing out his blades "Kaigin enjoys it when the enemy shows fear."


End file.
